Learning to Fly
by Lilyanna32
Summary: Flying for the first time? That should be fun except for the fact that Zelda's afraid. But she has flying lessons and the the help of her best friend, Link. All be fine, right?
1. Birthday Girl

**Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

 **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. I don't own it, obviously, just my story idea. Enjoy. (I hope!)**

* * *

The sound of a loud, melodic, whistle outside her window woke Zelda up that morning. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of bed and said good morning to her loftwing. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed her favorite pink dress. It was her birthday today. There was going to be a big party with everyone in Skyloft there. Zelda could hardly wait.

She brushed out her long blonde hair and hurried out of her room. She ran down the hallway and down the single staircase. Her room was in the academy dorms, like every other kid on the sky island.

At the bottom of the stairs she ran into a boy at the bottom.

Zelda went tumbling over the top of the poor boy knocking him on the floor and landing on top of him. The two laid there a moment groaning. Zelda pushed herself up on her hands. The blonde haired boy below her stared up at her frowning.

She quickly scrambled off of him and stood up. She held out her hand for him to take. She helped pull him up.

"I'm sorry, Link. I was in too much if a hurry again."

"It's okay. It's not the first time."

They both laughed. He was right something similar had happened before. Only last time, she hadn't knocked him over.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, where were you headed?"

"To my room. I forgot something important."

"What was it?"

"You'll find out later. I can't tell you. Silly birthday girl."

"Ohhhh okay. It's a present?"

Zelda said with a big smile on her face. He nodded.

"See you later." He said before walking up the stairs."

Link was going to get her present. She felt bad that she hadn't thought he wouldn't be giving her anything. Zelda didn't really expect presents from many people. She had something even cooler on her mind.

It was her eighth birthday. In Skyloft, that was the birthday that made you old enough to start loftwing training in the knight academy. Zelda had met her loftwing, Starry, when she was a toddler. She didn't remember the day she got Starry but her bird had been her best friend ever since she could remember.

She pushed the double doors open on the first floor. It was a beautiful morning, with the yellow sun shining through the clouds, like every morning. Skyloft was above the clouds so the weather was always the same. It was always warm outside too, never cold. It never rained or snowed, which Zelda had heard of, but never experienced. She learned about those things in class and saw pictures in books. Someday she hoped she'd see the world with those things in it.

Zelda walked down the stairs from the academy, and to the center of town. There were tables set up already and a few of the adults were setting up decorations. The happy birthday banner was hung between two trees.

Zelda walked up and a few people called out " Happy birthday Zelda!" A minute later a couple boys came running up to her. They were classmates. A few of the rowdier boys. Groose and his friends Cawlin and Stitch. Groose was the first to speak.

"Hey Zelda. Happy birthday. I got something for you." He pulled something from his pocket. A small red box. He handed it to her and she opened it. Inside was two pale pink ribbons. She lifted them up and have them a look.

"I thought maybe you would like to wear them in your hair."

With a smile she nodded. They would make pretty hair ribbons.

"Thank you, they are so pretty. I'll definitely wear them."

"I wanted to give you my present before anyone else gave their presents, you know." Groose said, his golden eyes looking off to the side. Zelda could have sworn he was blushing. She held back a laugh. It was strange to see the self-proclaimed "Groosenator" looking bashful.

Stitch and Cawlin handed her two small pink boxes. Zelda opened them to find a purple bracelet and a small mirror with a gold handle. She thanked them as well, slipping the bracelet on her wrist and putting the mirror in the small pouch she wore on her belt.

Until the party started Zelda sat on the edge of the wooden boardwalk with her feet dangling off the edge. She stared at the blue sky and white puffy clouds below. Zelda had seen many people dive off this platform and call their loftwings to catch them. Looking down at the clouds, she wondered what was below them. What would happen if someone fell beneath them? Could that happen?

Suddenly, Zelda was worried. She had thought these things before. She had no idea what it would feel like to jump off the edge of the wooden platform. It looked scary to her. Jumping, then falling. It was so far down to those clouds. She was afraid that she would fall all the way down there.

Flying didn't sound as fun anymore.

And Zelda couldn't whistle. To call your loftwing to catch you, you had to call your bird with a whistle.

Behind Zelda she heard Groose calling to her.

"Zelda! It's time for your party to start! Get over here."

Zelda stood up and jogged over to the now big crowd of people. There was food set up on the tables. On the middle table, her big white birthday cake.

Her father, headmaster of the academy, walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful daughter." She hugged her father and then walked over to the table with her cake.

Everyone sang the traditional skyloft birthday song for those who were turning old enough to fly with their lifelong companions, the loftwings. After that was over her father lit eight candles on top of her cake.

"Make a good wish." He said smiling.

Zelda knew what she would wish for so she didn't have to think about it. She wished that she would see the world beneath the clouds someday. The world that her textbooks spoke of.

Zelda took a huge breath and blew out all her candles at once and everyone cheered and clapped. She made sure to get them all so her wish would come true. Zelda wasn't sure if she believed that really made wishes come true, but it sounded nice.

Several of the kids handed her gifts after they ate cake. Many of the gifts were handmade. She thanked everyone.

After every one had given their presents Zelda's father had everyone make their way up to the goddess statue. There was a small additional ceremony that had to be done. He gave a speech about the traditional celebration of the eighth birthday and the true uniting with ones loftwing.

"It is said that you are not fully connected to your bird until you have taken your first flight. Now Zelda will join the training for flying tomorrow morning. Congratulations my daughter."

Everyone clapped and shouted congratulations to Zelda, then the adults went back to chatting with each other as the kids went to play. Someone seemed to be missing, Zelda realized. She hadn't seen Link for a while.

Zelda snuck off from the other kids and went looking for him. She didn't think he would have missed her party. He was going to his room to get her a gift that morning. Zelda walked around and was about to check the academy dorms when she found Link sitting under a tree.

"Hey Link, why are you by yourself? I haven't seen you at all today, were you at my party?"

"Yeah I was there for your cake. Then everyone was crowding you. You know me, I'm not really into big crowds. I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you today.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I was just worried something happened. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm good. I have your present. I wanted to wait to give it to you alone. It's really special."

"Okay." Zelda said with a smile. She sat down with Link under the tree as he pulled a present out of his pocket. There was a small red ribbon holding the box shut, tied in a bow.

Zelda carefully opened the present, pulling the pretty ribbon off slowly. She sat it down in her lap and opened the box. Inside was a small golden necklace. The charm was a symbol that looked like a bird with its wings spread out. The sunlight shined off of it as she took it into her hand.

"Wow! This is amazing, Link. It's so beautiful. Thank you." Zelda said with a toothy smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Link took the delicate necklace in his hands and clasped it behind her neck. It took him a few tries since he'd never tried helping someone with a necklace before. When he was done he walked around the front of her.

Just then Zelda's father called for her. Link and Zelda walked over to him. In his hands he had a brown bag. He handed it to his daughter.

Zelda looked inside and pulled out a white length of cloth. The material was thick but very soft in her hands. She marveled over it.

"It's your mother's sailcloth. She told me that you should have it on your eighth birthday."

Zelda hugged it to her chest. Her mother had passed when she was a baby. Even though Zelda never knew her mother, she knew about her. Her father often talked of her. The sailcloth smelled of flowers.

"Thank you. I'm so happy to have this." She hugged her father and he took the sailcloth and draped it over her shoulders, tying it in back.

"It looks great on you. She would be so proud." He said. "Now, go play with your friends."

Link and Zelda made their way over to the wooden boardwalk, talking as they went.

"Are you excited to learn to fly?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Well…kind of. I'm a little scared."

"Why's that?"

"Because when I look at the clouds down there, I'm afraid that I could fall though them."

"That would never happen. There are guards constantly flying around in shifts. They are there in case someone falls off of Skyloft. Besides, your loftwing would never let you fall."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It won't be scary after you fly. You will love it."

Zelda sat down on the edge of the diving platform, hanging her feet off the edge.

"Have you gotten to fly yet, Link?" She asked as he took a seat next to her.

He was couple months older than she was.

"All the time. It's the most amazing thing ever!" He exclaimed.

Zelda laughed and Link started laughing too. Once one of them stopped the other would start, in an endless loop of laughter. It felt so good to laugh, Zelda thought. The two stared at the sky when they could finally stop laughing.

"There's something else that's bothering me. I can't whistle. I can't call my loftwing, Starry. I've tried to learn, but I just can't."

"I can try to teach you."

"Okay." Zelda said, doubtful.

"First, you need to suck in some breath." Link did so, to demonstrate. "After that, you blow out just letting out a little air at a time. You kinda have to hold it and blow at the same time and blow out slowly. It doesn't take much. Like this."

Link whistled. Zelda played close attention, then she tried. Nothing but air came out. She tried a few more times and got frustrated.

"I know you can do it. You almost have it."

Zelda tried again, positioning her lips a little different, then she heard the tiniest little squeak come out. She sucked in a breath and smiled at Link."

"Again, you've got it!"

Zelda tried whistling again and a high pitched note left her mouth. A huge smile lit up her cheeks.

"I did it!" She said excitedly. Then she started to laugh. Whistling was something she knew she should have learned a long time ago, but she never did. She felt dumb that it took her so long to learn.

Link whistled and she whistled back. Both of their loftwings flew down from the sky and landed beside them. The two of them sat talking and laughing. Zelda never stopped smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the first story I've posted on fanfiction. I hope that it wasn't too bad...for my first story.**

 **I don't actually know if there is an age where they learn to ride their loftwings in the game, but I decided to make one. Maybe it was dumb to make so that Zelda didn't know how to whistle? I feel like that's of kind ridiculous, but I thought maybe it would be different. I wasn't sure how to write 'how to whistle' so I did my best.**

 **If you liked this story, please review and let me know. :) It would make me really happy to know that someone enjoyed reading this. I might even post another chapter. If you have any constructive criticism or something feel free to leave that too. I would enjoy learning how to make my writing better.**


	2. The First Lesson

**Hello! Thanks to LuisAM21, PokemonTrainer1** **2, James Birdsong, and loZelda4ever, Starwarsrocks61 who reviewed and follow/favorited this story! Your reviews made me so happy! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading chapter 1!**

 **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

 **Learning to fly**

 **Chapter 2: The first lesson**

* * *

Zelda sat at her desk. It was her first day sitting in loftwing training. The instructor, Mr. Horwell, was covering the basics. The things you needed to know before starting the first flying lesson. There were only a handful of kids in the class. Link was one of them. Groose, Cawlin, and Stitch as well as a few other kids.

The class was made up of different levels of students put together. Instructor Horwell explained to the class, mostly Zelda since was really the only new student, that each of them were to be trained separately for the first couple days. One on one training for their loftwing lessons. The in-class lessons were for everyone together.

"Your loftwing is connected to you through a spiritual bond. When you first met your loftwing as a child, that bond was made. Through the years you all have become close to your loftwings. Now you will be taking that bond to the next step. Flying with your loyal bird will of course, bring the two of you together even more."

Zelda thought that the instructor was making it sound like your loftwing was your soulmate. Well, she guessed in a way your soul is connected to your bird. Starry, like everyone's loftwing, grew up with Zelda. Like a best friend or family member your bird loved you. Zelda knew she loved Starry. Life without her bird would suck. Of course the same basic logic applied.

Class ended for the and Mr. Horwell had Zelda stay for a moment. He explained that her first lesson would be next day at one pm and they would meet in at Skyloft main square.

The first lesson Zelda was instructed to fly around the island, but only above the floating land. Until she got the hang of it with solid land beneath her. Before starting, Mr. Horwell had her approach her bird and put her hand on its beak.

"You have to give Starry your full confidence in him. He's used to flying on his own, but now he's going to have to learn to carry you as well."

"I trust you, friend. We can do this together." Zelda said to her bird. Starry whistled back and lowered his head to her and Zelda put her hand on his soft feathers.

"Let's get Starry ready for training." Mr. Horwell said.

Starry, Zelda and the professor walked up to the goddess statue, where the loftwings hung around when they weren't flying. When they got there, Mr. Horwell opened a door that was a small closet on the back of the giant statue. The loftwings were free to come and go as they wished, goddess island being a safe place to rest. From the supply closet, the professor pulled out a gold loop of circular rings, and another smaller one identical to it. He handed the smaller to Zelda.

"It's a matching belt for you and your bird. It's traditional that master and loftwing wear them."

Zelda put it on over her brown belt. It felt comfortably loose and it was really pretty. Zelda was about to whistle for Starry before she saw him already descending to land before her. Mr. Horwell handed her the other gold loop.

"This one is for your loftwing. Place it over his head and rest it at the bottom of his neck. There's a small leather handle on it that should be closest to his back. Make sure he is comfortable."

Zelda slowly placed it over Starry's head and slid it down his neck. The bird moved around a bit and grumbled with his bird noises. Zelda made sure it wasn't too tight and that it wasn't digging into his feathers.

"It's okay Starry, I have one too." The majestic bird shook his neck repeatedly. "There, there, it's okay." She said taking the loftwing's head in her hands, putting her head to his. Starry settled down after a couple moments.

"Very good, Zelda. You can effectively soothe your loftwing. That will be very important for both of you when you are in the air. Let's go down to center square."

Zelda guided Starry down to the wooden planked square in the middle of Skyloft. Mr. Horwell explained how best to mount her bird while on land. Loftwings usually caught their masters in midair, after they dived off of a platform or small island, but since it was Zelda's first time she wouldn't be doing that.

She gently climbed onto Starry's back and the loftwing held still as she hoped. She had sat on her companion's back before but this time was different; They were going to fly.

"Now Zelda. Before you tell him to lift up, remember that you need to stay calm. Since you've never flown together before you need to keep a level head so that your bird doesn't stress out. As I said in class, you and your loftwing have a connection. He can feel your emotions, so relax and enjoy the ride. Trust your bird, let it know that you trust it. The more you fly, the better your relationship will be."

"Okay." Zelda said, a determined look on her face. She could do this. She believed in Starry.

"When you're ready, pull the handle on his collar gently and coax him to lift up."

Closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, Zelda cleared her mind. She needed to focus. She'd been so scared of flying lately but now she had to be brave. Opening her eyes, she leaned forward placing a hand on the soft feathers of his neck and spoke to her bird.

"Okay Starry. We are going to fly now. Let's go."

Sitting back, Zelda gently pulled on the handle as Mr. Horwell had said. Starry opened his beautiful majestic blue wings and raised them powerfully up and down. The wind it created blew Zelda's long hair back. After running a few steps forward Starry left the ground, rising steadily into the air. Zelda sucked in a deep breath. She remembered some of the words from yesterday's class lecture.

"To steer your loftwing you need to lean left and right, up and down. Speaking to your loftwing while doing this is also helpful."

Zelda took a breath and leaned to the right, as if on cue, so did Starry, changing direction. She continued to lean that way until they had made a half circle in the sky, then she sat straight again. Zelda smiled. She decided to lean forward then, and Starry began to descend back to the ground. Before they reached it, she leant backwards and then to the left bringing them up and then over.

Zelda didn't let Starry fly too close to the edge of Skyloft, she was also wary of going too high. She spoke to her bird as she flew.

"It's okay, I just don't feel comfortable with that yet. I trust you Starry, but we are just learning today. I know, you're a professional at this, so just bear with me a while longer."

The loftwing whistled and rose and spun a circle in the air without her telling him to. Zelda's heart jumped in her chest and then she remembered "stay calm." She relaxed on the bird's back and let him fly her a little.

"Not too far please."

Just as they were reaching the edge of the island once again Zelda pulled back on the handle and leaned right to guide him to turn around.

"Back we go, Starry." She said. The loftwing obeyed her making a circle back to the center of the island. She guided her loftwing to the ground. The landing was a bit rough, but they'd just have to work on that. Or maybe not, since you were supposed to land with your sailcloth.

Zelda brought Starry to a stop near Mr. Horwell and climbed down.

"That was great!" She said running around to front of her bird, smiling ecstatically. Starry danced around and rubbed his head against her chest and she hugged him.

"Very well done. You two certainly have a strong bond. I think that's enough training for today."

"Thank you for the lesson today, professor. It was so much fun."

Zelda walked off with Starry close behind her. The bird tried to pick her up and put her back on its back, tugging at her dress with his beak and knocking her off balance. Zelda spun around.

"Hey! That's not cool you silly bird. Don't worry, we'll fly again soon."

The next morning in class, everyone was talking about Zelda. Apparently many of the boys had seen her flying yesterday. She took a seat at her desk and Link walked over and sat down next to her. They had a few more minutes till class started.

"Nice flying. Not many people do that well the first time. I've watched the instructors have to save people many times."

"It's supposed to be hard?"

Link laughed. "For most people, it is hard for them control their birds the first time. You seem to be-"

Then he was interrupted.

"Hey Zelda. You want to go flying later? I know a great spot where we can fly in peace."

Groose was now standing next to her desk. His hair looked extra pointy on top of his head that morning. He had one hand on her desk and was leaning slightly forward. Zelda thought he was a bit too much in her bubble. She leaned away from him and faked a smile.

Zelda had only flown once, she wasn't sure she was ready to mess around. She still needed a lot of practice.

"I'm sorry, Groose. I can't today."

The look on the red haired boy's face dropped slightly. His eyes drifted to the boy sitting next to her. Zelda couldn't read what he was thinking, but his eyes were fierce. As she looked at Link, he was facing the front of the classroom, either oblivious or ignoring Groose's stare.

When Zelda looked back at Groose, broke his glare on Link and grinned at her. Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"See you around." He said before walking back to his friends.

What had that been about? Zelda wondered.

Zelda took her schoolbook out. And opened to a page with illustrations of the surface: The land that was far below the clouds. The painting she looked at showed a forest of trees with several flowers growing randomly in the grass. Sunlight shone through the tree leaves. It was a beautiful picture. There were trees and grass on Skyloft, sure, but nothing like a "forest."

From her history lessons she had learned that the land had been destroyed many years ago. The ancestors of the people of Skyloft had escaped that land and traveled into the sky. It was told that the Goddess Hylia actually saved the survivors from destruction and broke off a piece of the land and sent it to sky. That was how Skyloft came to be. She wondered about the world below the clouds. Was it beautiful now? Or was it destroyed like some of the older books said? She wanted to see the forest in her book in real life, how amazing that would be.

Mr. Horwell came in and started class. Ten minutes before the end of the lesson he announced that they would be paired up in groups of two. He let the students pick their partners. Groose walked over and asked Zelda, she thought of the looks he was giving Link earlier and the way he interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry but Link and I already paired up." She lied, putting a apologetic smile on. She felt awful for lying. She usually never did, but she just didn't want to be his partner after the looks he'd been giving her best friend. Although, she didn't know what had happened between them, if anything.

She looked to Link sitting next to her and gave him a slightly pleading look. He nodded. When Groose walked away Zelda turned to Link. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. I just…I saw him glaring at you earlier and I thought it was rude how he cut in when you were talking."

Link shrugged. "It's fine. I don't mind being your partner, I was actually about to ask you."

Mr. Horwell spoke as soon as everyone had finished pairing up. "You will be flying in groups of two in next Tuesday's lesson."

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you want. :)**


	3. The First Dive

**Learning to Fly**

 **Chapter three: The first dive**

* * *

Zelda stood on the wooden platform with several other students. Mr. Horwell announced that they would be learning to jump off and call their loftwings today. They were in groups of two for safety. One person in each pair would be jumping and the other would be there to swoop in and catch them if they were unable to call their bird.

Jumping off the platform would be scary the first time, Mr. Horwell had said. They past couple days the lessons in class had covered the correct techniques for diving off the platform. After jumping, whistling immediately was key. Or easier, you could just whistle then dive. It was understandable if the free fall terrified you the first couple times. Mr. Horwell assured that there was nothing to be ashamed of if you didn't get it right away. There were also a couple of Skyloft guards at the lesson for emergencies.

"Once you jump, whistle, then spread your arms and legs and let the wind carry you until your loftwing is beneath you."

When it was their turn, Link went first. He walked up to the edge and waited for the instructor to tell him to jump. Zelda stood near the edge watched as he took a deep breath and put one foot forward before diving off the edge. A moment later she heard his whistle and his red loftwing swooped down. Link landed on its back almost perfectly. A minute or so of watching them fly and he gave the "ready signal, a wave, the class was using to say they were ready for the next person to go.

Zelda walked slowly to the edge of the platform and looked down. The white clouds were so far down. It seemed impossible that you could actually fall all the way down there. This thought made her feel a little better.

Still she was afraid to jump. She planned to whistle before jumping.

Zelda took several steps back and took a deep breath and let it out. I can do this. She thought.

She took a running start and leaped off the platform headfirst, arms spreading as she quickly descended. A spike of fear flooded through her body. She had forgotten to whistle first! The fall took the breath from her lungs as she fell.

"Whistle Zelda!" She heard someone shout. In her peripheral vision she saw a glimpse of red feathers. Link. He must have been the one who shouted.

Quickly Zelda forced herself to take a breath and whistled. She hoped the noise was louder than it sounded. Not even a second later she saw a flash of blue from her left and then Starry was beneath her. She grabbed onto her bird and landed quite roughly on his back.

She squeezed her eyes shut a moment and then opened it's okay. You did it.

She sat back on Starry and let out a small laugh. Really it wasn't as bad as she was afraid it would be. The fall was actually far less terrifying than she'd imagined it.

Starry flew straight out from the island and then upwards. Zelda turned him back around as Link and Crimson glided nearby. The two birds flew about twenty feet from each other.

"Not bad!" He said grinning, giving her a thumbs up. Zelda laughed and returned the smile.

Zelda waved at Instructor Horwell back at the platform they were jumping from. From the short distance she saw the unmistakable red pompadour of Groose's hair. Zelda watched Groose leap off the platform next. She heard him let out a yell after his loftwing swooped in and picked him out of the air. A loud "Yeah! Wooooo!" followed his first shout. Zelda looked to Link and the two shared a laugh.

Zelda watched the rest of the kids jump. Today was the first time for a couple of the others as well. A few kids had looked as nervous as she did but they did fine. Nobody had to be saved.

After everyone had gone Professor Horwell whistled and called his own loftwing. He had everyone bring their birds in and fly in a circle around him. Zelda couldn't stop grinning as she and Starry flew together with everyone. The birds flew in a rainbow of blues, purples, and greens.

She noticed Link's stand out from the rest. Most loftwings were green, blue, purple, or white. But Link's was red. In fact, the only red loftwing she had ever seen. His name was Crimson. Zelda's father had told her that that red loftwings were very rare.

"Very good everyone. I'm impressed with you all. Now, you will all be landing on Skyloft with your sailcloth. Fly your bird directly over the island and ready your sailcloth, then jump down. I will be going first to demonstrate so first-timers watch closely."

With that, Professor Horwell swooped up out of the circle of students and made his way above Skyloft. Everyone followed behind and watched, returning to flying a large circle in the sky.

Nervousness rushed through Zelda. It shouldn't be too hard, right? Landing was supposed to the easy part. It wasn't like she had to jump and dive again. Although, Zelda wasn't afraid to do that again. Many times Zelda had watched her upperclassmen and the adults land with their sailcloths. It looked easy.

Professor Horwell untied his sailcloth and readied it in his hands. Almost gracefully, he jumped off his bird's back and brought the sailcloth up. Zelda watched as he slowly floated downwards and landed.

One by one the professor called out each student's name. They all took turns jumping and floating down to the island. Soon it was Zelda's turn.

Zelda untied her sailcloth and readied it. Counting to three she jumped off Starry's back and held her sailcloth out. The wind caught beneath the fabric immediately and tugged her upwards momentarily. Zelda almost lost grip on one side but held on tight, heart thundering in her chest. Slowly she drifted downwards and her feet met the ground softly. Letting out a grateful sigh she took a breath.

"Great!" Professor Horwell called to her before telling Link it was his turn.

A few moments later Link touched down twenty feet from Zelda. She rushed over to his side.

"That was incredible!" She gushed excitedly.

"You did great." Link said holding his hand up in the air for a high-five. Zelda brought hers up and slapped her hand to his.

"Thanks."

The duo watched as the rest of the kids landed one by one onto Skyloft main square. Professor Horwell called everyone over to him when every one was safely landed.

"Great job today. I'm proud of each and every one of you. Congratulations to the couple of you who took their first leap today. That's the biggest step. I'm especially impressed because all you managed to land on your loftwings on your first try. This is the first class I've taught where nobody needed a rescue. That's all for today's lesson. I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

As everyone dispersed and the loftwings went flying off Zelda sat on the ledge near the windmill farthest from the academy. She stared out at the clouds and watched the many colors of birds flying around.

Zelda spotted Starry flying near Crimson. She smiled. She hoped their birds were great friends like she and Link were.

Behind her she heard footsteps. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Link. She smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Link. You were right. It wasn't really that scary after all. It was fun! Flying!"

"I told you it would be." He said smirking. Link sat down next to her.

"Starry and Crimson are over there." She pointed.

"They fly together a lot."

"Really? That's good! Do you think that means they are friends?"

"Of course."

Zelda gazed out at the clouds and watched their birds fly. A couple more loftwings joined theirs and Zelda heard a few whistles in the distance as they danced around each other in the sky.

Looking down she saw the endless white clouds. It seemed stupid that she was afraid of jumping off the island a week ago. Now all Zelda wanted to do was call Starry and jump off. She wanted fly as far as she could and back.

"Hey Link, Do you wanna go flying together?"

"Sure."

Link got his feet first and held out a hand for Zelda. As she accepted it Link pulled her to her feet. Link whistled for Crimson and jumped off the island without hesitation.

Zelda called Starry and dived off without fear a few seconds later. Her landing on her companion's back was much more graceful this time. Zelda ran her fingers along Starry's neck and cooed to him. The loftwing whistled happily.

Link swooped down and soared along side Zelda.

"So, want to give me a few flying tips? I know you and Crimson have been flying together for quite some time, Link. Even before you started loftwing training."

Even from the ten feet gap she could see his face flush after a quick look of surprise.

"Dang. You know about that? I thought I had been careful."

"Not careful enough." She said sticking out her tongue. "Any tips?"

"Sure, I'll teach you what I know." He said with a smirk.

The two flew over the tiny islands as Link taught Zelda new flying techniques he had figured out. He knew a couple of things you could teach your loftwing. Like doing a spiral in the air, or diving to go faster.

Zelda's favorite thing he taught her was how to make her loftwing dash through the sky. Holding tight to Starry's saddle handle she tried. The new speed took her by surprise. Link zoomed past her a few seconds later, his loftwing nearly only a blur of red. He was so fast! Maybe it was because the two had repeated the maneuver so many times? Or maybe Crimson was just that quick. Either way Zelda was taken by surprise.

When she finally caught up to Link and his magnificent bird she shouted out to Link.

"I hardly even saw you zoom by!"

Link laughed. "Well, Crimson is something special. Professor Horwell told me once that red loftwings possess unique abilities. Your father told me once that it was a million in one chance that a crimson loftwing would come when I whistled as toddler. That day, Headmaster Gaepora suggested his name. It sounded good at the time, and I think it fits him."

"Me too."

"Why did you pick the name Starry?"

"I don't really remember. Maybe because he is dark blue like the night sky and that made me think of the stars? I think it's a pretty name."

"Agreed. I think we should head back now. The sky is getting darker. We'll get in trouble if we are out past sunset."

Zelda looked around and realized that the sky was turning orange and yellow. The colors reflected off the white clouds in lovely way. She hadn't even realized they had been out flying that long. It had been several hours since their lesson. Starry and Crimson had to be tired.

"Okay."

The two returned to Skyloft. They hopped off their birds above Goddess Island and it wasn't long till the loftwings joined them on the ground. They really must have been tired, as both beautiful birds sat down on the ground to relax.

Zelda took a seat at Starry's side. She leaned against him and hugged his neck gently.

"I hope so didn't push you too hard. Today was really fun." She murmured quietly.

Starry cooed happily and rubbed his head against hers as if to say: "Are you kidding? I'm good." Zelda giggled.

"Thanks for the tips, Link."

"No problem. You're a quick learner. I'm gonna go in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, Zel." Link said.

"Night Link."

"Night."

Zelda sat with Starry for a while longer looking out at the evening sunset. A couple loftwings flew in the distance. She smiled, content, and happier than ever.

Flying really was the best thing in the world.

* * *

 **Hey there. I actually wrote this chapter a week ago but I didn't like how it was written so I had to write it again. My first draft kinda started going off topic. I had some ideas I was going to add but I decided that they would be better for a different story.**

 **I think that this is the last chapter of this story. I really don't know how I could continue from here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm iffy on this chapter but I couldn't come up with any ways to make it better.**

 **I have a few of ideas for new LoZ story. I was going to add them to LtF but I decided against it since they had nothing to do with this story's main focus. When I get around how to start and incorporate those ideas into a working plot I will share it. I don't know when that will be...but I'll try my best. Hopefully the couple of you that followed this story will enjoy it too.**

 **By the way, I posted a Wolf Link/Midna story as well if you haven't read it yet. It has some cute-ish stuff (I think). So if you haven't checked out "In a Snowy not-Wonderland" yet, please do! I want to know how people like it. Please review that story if you have the time. I would be very grateful.**

 **Thank you for reviewing chapter one/two if you did. It makes my whole day when I get a nice review. I seriously can't stop smiling for a while. :D I'm glad that a few of you enjoyed it a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
